Jul 1998 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Rorbert has made Derrick Groundskeeper. Derrick is soliciting stories about the dead for the burial markers. * Consumer of Stone has apparently sunk a feeler into the burned part of the umbral bawn, the area mostly cleansed by a septwide theurge Rite Hunter and Sepdet led a few months ago. The Guardians, Warder, and Whispers are monitoring the feeler closely for signs of activity, until Quiet's and the Walkers' current investigations have tracked down a lead which may aid in binding or destroying the bane. available CITY * Word went around at the beginning of the month of the city Garou meeting to discuss the news revealed at the Great Hunt of the existence of several more vampires in the city than was previously known. Many things were discussed, especially previous knowledge of vampires and possible tactics of how to kill them, but no immediate plan. * Kephra and Arlen led the Rite to Bind the angry river-spirit back into slumber. Hunter, Casper, and Sepdet assisted. Harald, Davy, Signe, Dylan, Paul, and Walks-Far-Alone defended them from the river-spirits trying to disrupt the Rite; most of the fighters were severely wounded. Reports of the Rite's end are confused: the river is composed of several spirits, and some were killed, some fled in anger, and the remainder fused with the spirit of Harbor Park's fountain to create a new entity. It demanded more action against the pollution of the river, and Kephra pledged a pack dedicated to patrolling the river. There are also rumors of mage-help. Chloe assisted the Rite and healed some of the wounded fighters. available PEOPLE * Megan returned from the Sept of the Western Eye shortly before the full moon. She's been heard to joke about how she "patrolled half of California" the night of the Great Hunt, but seems none the worse for wear. * Eochaid, Duncan, Elan, and Hank went to Seattle following the report of a messenger that a Fianna cub had undergone first change during the stress of a traffic jam. Eochaid remained in Seattle with the cub; the three who returned may report that the cub (and mother) were rescued from a hospital, with help from a young Walker working there. * Rumor has it that Joseph has startd teaching Brittany spirit-lessons at the Caern. * Word went through the galliard grapevine of Quiet looking to speak with Megan. Given the usual tension between the two, rumors may be circulating on what the meeting entailed... PACKS * Collin's protopack and Tsah continue to investigate the Wyrm problems hindering the cleanup of Rainbow Lake. CUBS * Towards the end of June, the Silver Fang cub, Kristine, "disappeared" from her normal occupied areas of the bawn without any prior notice. Roughly a week later, she returned, sore, battered, bruised but happy, explaining that the tribal elder, Velia, took her somewhere secluded, for private Combat Training. * Esther brought in a new cub, Liam, to the farmhouse around mid-month. He was first named Grey-Sky, and is now known simply as Egg. * Liam, Kristine, and Mountain's Peak killed a severely tainted animal on the east side of the bawn. Dusty and Sepdet cleansed the area afterwards; there was Wyrm-damage to the local plants. * Raeye, whom Ouroboros helped cubnap, is staying at the Dojon but has been noticed to be exploring the bawn. * Louisa has been more or less sought after by Nightflash's new pack, Kephra's river pack, Whispers, and Forest Walk. There has been some friction between the different packs over this, but the cub will make her choice after her Rite of Passage. * Hope did a Rite for the river reamlside unknown to her elders, which somehow linked her to the river-spirits and harmed her physically (and possibly mentally) available * Duane and Jonah, the two Uktena cubs sent on Rite of Passage in January and long assumed dead, surprisingly appeared late the nite of July 29th. They were successful in their Rite, and bear the names Calls-Flames and Bone-Cracker, respectively. CHALLENGES * Hank honorably failed his Fostern Challenge to Sepdet. He had to free himeslf from bonds and locate a small item hidden in the nearby umbra within a set time limit, and while he enlisted the aid of many spirits, he wasn't quite able to discover it in time. Category:Caern Convo